


Blade同人－剑始：在墙角相依，冷...

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma
Kudos: 3





	Blade同人－剑始：在墙角相依，冷...

——呐，始…如果再过百年，你会对世界感到厌烦吗？

——其实早厌烦了。但只要剑崎你在，那么就没有继续厌烦的理由。

＊＊

“剑崎，我一直想见你…”当剑崎出现在街角时，始已经没力气笑出来了，可是他疲倦的声音却多了一丝轻松。鞋子擦在地上拖着步伐，始走向剑崎，剑崎没有后退离开。

始觉得内心好开心，因为他太累了。

“始…”剑崎容貌和以前一样，还是很容易担心。看到始这样，剑崎蹙起清秀的眉毛投来心疼的目光，虽然受伤的明明是剑崎自己。

始靠近后，剑崎伸出双手扶住对方的双臂。但始没有停下，他往前走去然后就这样把一半的重量靠入了剑崎的怀里，侧头抵在剑崎的颈窝里。剑崎的双手也和始的双臂分离，最后在对方背后交叉环抱住。

“好想见我？我们不是一年能见一次吗…”剑崎只是在开没笑点的笑话而已，其实他自己也笑不出来。

对于活的很久的他们，百年已经不是问题。其实本应该习惯的，一年一次就好似转眼之间。可是剑崎无法不去想着始。

“想你的话，这时间就会变慢，变的太难熬，”始早就不会对剑崎冷言冷语了，他也不会假装不在意的毒舌了。可是对于一些事情，始总会说的很坦率，现在对剑崎也能如此。

剑崎耳侧听着始心碎的声音，感受他的呼吸吐息在自己颈部的肌肤上。

“你现在会说这样肉麻的话啊，”剑崎小心调节着气氛，手指在始后背轻轻拍着。

“闭嘴，你才肉麻！”始似乎故意发火的加重语气，但疲累的语气一点威胁力都没有。

两个人就这样呆在夜晚小巷的风中。

始依着身高把额头放在剑崎肩上，身子贴入怀里。剑崎只是安静的抱着他，时而动动手着隔着衣服安抚他。

两个人一站便不知道过了多久。

“剑崎……好累……”始说着，僵硬的腿在动起来的时候感觉发软发抖，他一下子跪向地面。

剑崎大吃一惊。双臂收紧抱住始滑落的身体，两个人一齐跪在了冷硬的石板路上。

＊＊

剑崎流浪到这个城市也是偶然，他的Blue Spader在以前的事故里已经坏了，而因为型号老旧的关系还有损坏严重已经无法修复。暂时拿不出钱的剑崎便舍弃买新机车的打断，用双脚旅行。

他找了最便宜的旅馆却没房位，看来要露宿街头了？但是这个混沌的都市处处都不安全，虽然剑崎的身手也不需要太过于担心。

剑崎背着他没什么内容的背包漫步在路上，一边沿路买点便宜的小吃一边寻找可以相对安全的地方休息。

“老板，给我这个，”剑崎听到一个声音，他本能地看过去，恰看到熟悉的侧脸。

眼神还是带着不易接近的冷漠，但口气却很客气。

这个城市人流很多，大街上都是不太干净的小摊位，人头攒动声音喧嚣。

剑崎只是呆立在原地目光盯着那里，好似时间都停止了。

始就在那里，真不知道哪里开的玩笑，没想到始也来到了这个城市。两个人还没到一年约定一次见面的日子，所以剑崎心底第一反应就是不要给始带来麻烦，还是远离的好，所以他没有打招呼，手握成了拳。

去年见面时始的头发还长了很多，现在又剪回了最初认识时的长度，不，可能短一点吧。不知道是光线问题还是本身处理的变化，发色也变深了一些。

其实剑崎很想向前叫始，但话也在喉咙里变的酸痛。

“嘀——！”突然鸣笛声就在身后响起，吓得剑崎猛的一哆嗦回过头。

“不走就别挡道！一边去！”开摩托的男人大刺刺的喊着，挥动手驱赶发呆挡道过道的剑崎。

本来就要隐藏起来气息的剑崎此事显得很狼狈，余光感觉鸣笛引来了不少目光。他当然不能排除始也看过来的几率，于是说了声“对不起”便掉头快速钻入人群。

剑崎不停快速钻入拥挤的人群缝隙里，但他感觉到有目光追随在后面若隐若现，那一定是始。剑崎加快脚步，他感觉自己要甩掉始了，如果回头对上视线的话就好像自己会先败下来，所以当他听到那个声音对着人群大喊他的名字时，剑崎只是闷头快步走着。

＊＊

始不太做梦，但是自从他几天前看到一个类似剑崎的身影后，便开始被梦袭击。他的梦没什么特别的内容，只是看着剑崎一次次离开，而自己始终拉进不了距离。

他无法入眠，半夜醒来后便开始等待天亮。可是剑崎的身影无法被脑海抛弃，始便回忆着点滴顶着脱皮并不干净的屋顶一直到清晨。始真的觉得很疲劳，只要每次想到剑崎，那么那等待那一年一次的相遇对他来讲便会是一件非常困难的事情。

始在一家餐厅打下手，不过他冷漠的性格在店里店外都不讨喜。

可是这么多年过下来，始早就不在意背后的流言蜚语。只要世界上还有剑崎，他就觉得过去的时间都不算什么。

可以说，始真的厌烦了这个世界，但他还没有厌烦有剑崎的时间，永远不会。

“喂！相川！你过来。”此刻叫住始的这位同事一脸小混混的样子，喜欢泡妞和在街边飙车。金发男下班后正蹲在后门抽烟。

始只是冷漠的看了一眼，没有必要费口舌，便转身离去。

“混蛋！我就是看不顺眼你这个样子！”始的领子被冲过来的金发男一把揪住。理由自不用说，当然是平日性格造成。

后来虽然金发男被始的讥讽招惹怒，不过在他出手要揍始的时候，始灵敏避开并且在他肚子上狠狠揍了一圈。金发男一边抱着肚子干呕，一边狼狈的瞪过去。始无言地离开，他听到身后金发男断断续续的呻吟里夹杂着“我会让你不得好死”的咒骂。

晚上，始吃晚饭去便利店买第二天的早餐面包，他已经买了一个月了。店不远，老板还不错，便宜的面包还免费给了他一个。

不过始出了便利店后，穿过了一条街。身为undead的他迅速的感应到从身后接近的人，在那个人拿起来棒球棒的时候始已经转身一脚踢上去。接着从捂着脸的人后面蹦出来第二个人，始手里的面包袋子迫不得已掉在地上，他用空出来的手擒住对方的行动。也许手腕几乎要被拧断，那个男的发出呀呀的叫声。

可以看出来人手不少，始发现还有他们的同伴靠近，却没想到回头就被喷雾剂大量喷入口鼻。始顿时感觉到身体无力大脑晕眩，不过始还是强忍着走出去一拳，却因为失去平衡而摔在地上，随后再次有喷雾喷来便失去了意识。

不知道醒来后是过了几个时辰，但是按照天色应该并不久，映入始模糊的目光里的是黑的分不出云的天空。

接着视线一角露出来金发男的脸，没错，即使他关系不怎么样的同事。

看来是金发男来带的人，不过他们倒是没想电影里那样对始拳打脚踢，而是让金发男长篇阔论的发表了一下他对于始的种种不爽，涂抹星子乱飞。此期间始有多动作的话倒是会被踢一下，活着被喷入不一样的药剂浑身无力。看起来场景有些搞笑。而他们手里这些药物在这个城市并不难买到。

几个男子在金发男说完后将始拎了起来，这时候始才可以分辨出他们在一个天台上。

屋顶上堆放着杂物，废弃的家具，折断的木板，装废品的纸箱，等等。几个人就把始架在门边上，后来上来的一个眼镜男拿着棒球棒上来，看来是之前被始踢了脸的家伙，因为还有这鞋印子。

虽说是交头接耳，不过这点距离始也能听的很清楚，无非就是要揍始一段。打得死还是打不死就看始的运气了。

因为药剂的关系，他们解开了始的双手，擒住双臂架起来。金发男结果球棒一脸洋洋得意，只是他不知道始的恢复能力比常人强一点，此事始多少能感觉四肢开始恢复力气，大脑也没那么迟钝，他可以承受几击便开始反抗。

不过棒球刚举起来，金发男就被从高处落下来的一个男子压倒踩晕过去。男子出手很快，周围几个人都被他揍了下去。始还没看清是谁，就被那个男人一把揪住胳膊甩入楼道中。

还没恢复的双腿导致始跌入堆放在楼门口的杂物里，身子压塌了一块烂掉的木板边便随着木板一起顺着楼梯滑入下一层，直到滚入墙角才停下来。

“咣”的一声，通往天台的门被关上。始却觉得做出来这种事的他只可以想到一个人，虽然不确定但是始还是三步并作两步抓着栏杆爬过杂乱的阶梯冲入到天台们。

不过门被从外面卡住了，他听到外面打斗的惨叫。

始用恢复多了的身子撞击门，卡在门外长形门把手缝隙里的木板被他撞裂。只是始看到的只有最后一个人被撂倒在地上的身影。

目光寻求着那个身影，随着脚步的声响，始看到那个身影跑入天台边缘正越过栏杆。

那个背影和体型，始无法不去判断为心里的那个人。而那个被风吹乱的头发，始还是能看出来。那个人没有一丝要留下来的意思，蹦下了天台，从下面的声响可以判断，堆放是落入了下面口层的金属板阳台罩上，就这样一节节下了楼。

“等一下——！”始冲过去，但是楼下的人已经抵达了地面。似乎刚才受了伤，那个人影不稳的跪倒在地上。有那么一瞬间，始看到了侧脸。

他猜对了。

“剑崎！”

始本能的喊出来，人影没回应，快速从地上爬起来然后被参差不齐的阳台棚遮挡住离开。

始转身抛下那些东倒西歪的小混混一个箭步冲下楼，他现在恢复了，而他不得不马上追上去！

＊＊

剑崎在那次看到始以后会很刻意避开那条街，不过他并不清楚始的生活，所以也不确定始是不是老去那里。

剑崎辗转地方在废旧的屋子和一些极其便宜的小酒店里过上几夜。好在他在一个加油站用最迅速的速度找到了零工。不过他也想着离开这里去下个城市，当然钱还是最大的问题。

在寻找更多工作的时候，剑崎在一家店的门口看到了屋子里擦桌子的始，看来始在这里工作。

倒吸一口气，剑崎脚步改变了方向，他后退了几步确认始没发现自己后便离开了。

此后剑崎也觉得自己着魔了，自己时不时就会看到始。比如始购物的便利店，始居住的那栋楼，以及始偶尔会绕路走过的那个桥，偶尔就能望见那个身影，因为始的气场总是和周围不一样。

只是剑崎心底很清楚，这都不是偶遇。

因为是他自己想要清楚始的事情，想要看到始还安好。他以为自己四处转悠，其实只是会故意路过那里。心里告诉自己“只是路过，只是看一眼”，但是他会在角落里看着始的背影发上那么一会呆。

剑崎在梦里醒来，他没有做梦却不知道自己为何惊醒。

果然还是离开这个城市，所以他不决定找工作了。最好离开越早越好，即使没钱徒步也行。

第二天工作完，他就辞去了工作。

剑崎一边想着下一步改去哪个方向一遍沿河时走时停的晃到了夜晚。

在回到街上时，剑崎看到抬着始偷偷溜走的混混们，剑崎心里除了担心还有无奈，因为对于始的性格剑崎也料到几分。不过在这条肮脏的街上，这种事情也不少见，所以人们都睁一只眼闭一只眼。

“明明性格现在不错了…”剑崎自言自语的开玩笑，终究担心的跟上去。

剑崎从路侧的铁楼梯先行一步上去，堆放的杂物是很好的隐蔽措施。

不过剑崎对于始终究不可能忍那么多，即使混混长篇大论。当剑崎看到对方要用棒球棒揍始的时候，剑崎身体早就行动起来。

在把始推离了现场后，剑崎抄起脚边的木板插入长形门把手之间卡住门，他还不确定是否需要始知道。不过剑崎觉得聪明的始可能都猜到了，自己的行为实在太蠢。

下一秒，剑崎的后背被重击了一下，看来其他人捡起了棒球棒攻了上来。回过头，剑崎看到第二棒砸下来，他抬手挡住，undead独有的绿色血液顺着袖子滑落到手腕。

“那是什么！好恶心！”挥棒子的人看到绿色的血液后吓了一跳，不过刚说完他就被剑崎完好的那只手揍晕过去。

这点伤痛对于剑崎不是大事，他快速解决人后跑向楼梯门的反方向，虽然因为人数关系他的腿和侧腰都被小刀划伤。

剑崎听到始突破那道门的声音，于是坚决不回头的从围栏跃了下去。腿部的疼痛让他落入地面时一个脚软。

“剑崎！”他在始的呼唤里一瘸一拐的跑向夜晚的街道深处。

但是剑崎突然停下脚步。

自己为什么逃呢？

他觉得很可笑，可能是这么多年不能相遇的事情让他习惯性的去做那些。

但是现在只是一晚上，如果可以多遇到一晚上，并不会造成任何影响。他应该很清楚。

“始…”剑崎嘴角咕哝着那个名字。

侧头从墙角可以看到追丢的始走过对面街道的身影。不知道始发生了什么，只不过他看起来很疲惫，扶着墙却嘴里不停叫着自己。

剑崎低着头重新迈开步伐，在平行的那条街上用同样的速度走过，侧眼悄无声息的透过每个巷口看向另一侧始的身影。始可能要放弃了，剑崎知道始如此劳累也是因为自己躲避的关系。

够了。

剑崎心里想起来这个声音，脚步改变了方向。

再次抬起头正视前方道路时，他已经拐入了始在的那条街。

始就站在眼前，一脸受伤。虽然始还是原来的容貌，似乎看起来总是冷冷在生气，更可能的事对于剑崎总是躲避而内心怒火中烧。可是现在呢？始一脸无力笑不出的样子，深深吐了一口气。

“剑崎，我一直想见你…”始如是说。

＊＊

那一日始走过街道的小摊，他难得看到有卖牛奶冻。

那是用这条街劣质的牛奶做的，这里的牛奶几乎都没什么牛奶味。不过这还是让始想到了以前日子。在一个叫白井的作家家里，和剑崎一起吃着那个农场里独有的牛奶冻。好吃的不得了。

虽然那个味道从那次后永远都不会吃到，对于味道的记忆也不再存在，不过看到后始还是会想买来吃吃看。

“老板，给我这个，”始买了一杯放入塑料袋。

他又看了看周围的摊位，似乎也没什么需要的。

“嘀——！”突然响亮的鸣笛让包括始的周围人都下了一哆嗦。

“不走就别挡道！让开！”可以听到司机的怒吼声。

始看过去，但是这条街总是被各个地方流浪聚集的人拥簇者，永远都会让人透不过气。始透过人群隐隐约约看到车边的身影。那个体型....！

“对不起，”undead灵敏的听觉让始捕捉到这个声音，如此熟悉。

心底一沉，始二话不说走上前。只是突然开起摩托的司机差点撞到始。始一留步便跟丢了，那个身影在这片人海里很容易隐藏。始很讨厌这个城市，也厌烦了世界，但当他看到那个身影时，目前心跳从来没如此激动过。

他一边挤开人群，无视周围人们瞪来的目光，一边不停寻找着。

“剑崎！”他喊道。

初了周围人异样的目光，没有剑崎的回应。

“剑崎！剑崎！”始嗓子感到受伤干疼，却无果。他疯狂的挤过一整条街，却再也没捕捉到那个熟悉的身影。

等回到家以后，始发现袋子里的劣质牛奶冻瓶子已经晃开了盖子，里面的牛奶冻掉了出来撒在了袋子里，吃不成。

从那时开始，始便开始做梦，如此折磨人的梦。

＊＊

剑崎从地上扶起始坐到了边上的小巷子里，两个人并排依着，剑崎让始靠着自己没受伤的那条胳膊。

虽然地面很凉，墙壁很冷，夜风很寒，但是他们感觉彼此的体温很暖。

始感觉不会做梦了，可是他不能睡。因为怕剑崎离开。

“你会走吗？”

“明天早上的...”

“哦。”

两个人陷入沉默。

偶尔可以听到另一条巷子外夜游人们的声音。酒吧的音乐，野狗的叫声。这个城市就是这样，巷里巷外都是个世界。

“始，累了就回家吧，我送你。”

“现在这样就好。”

“可是——...”

“没什么可是，我说这样就好。”

“我知道啦，”剑崎忍不住笑了一声，笑容也很累，“嘴巴还是那么不温柔。”

“…..温柔的人有你一个人就够了。”始在他肩头咕哝。闭上眼睛，深呼吸，嗅到了剑崎的味道。

剑崎收起来表情，呆呆的注视着前方。是的，自己被说为很温柔，但是剑崎知道自己很残忍，他自己想到。也算是始说的，因为在剑崎的梦里，始对剑崎说的...

“你也很温柔啊，始，”剑崎茫然的看着对面的另一堵墙，轻轻的告诉始。

始在他肩头闭着眼哼了一下，不知道始开心还是不屑，总之很平静。

就好像被这个城市隔绝了，没人任何东西打扰这个小巷。他们两个唯一可以看到的就是头顶两个都之间的那条天空，还有两端巷口没什么人经过的街道。

这样就挺好的。

剑崎感受着始带来的重量。身上的伤口早就不疼了，剑崎享受他陪在始身边的时间，那怕始在睡觉。

始睡过去了，因为他相信剑崎。剑崎说早上，那么就是早上的意思。

剑崎眯着眼睛，头靠在后面的砖墙上，细数着始均匀的呼吸。

直到晨光打入这里，剑崎才觉得时间如此短暂。而对于他们来讲，更是短的一秒都不到。

“没办法，再多陪你一下吧，”剑崎侧头看着露入眼帘的发丝，下面隐约可以看到细密的睫毛和又线条的鼻子。剑崎眼神温柔的好似融化朝阳一般，他嘴角笑着目光里不开。

“这样枕着，也离不开啊”，剑崎心里安慰着，“你也真是狡猾。”

“你到底在说谁狡猾？”始没什么感情色彩的声音突然传来。

剑崎故意吓一跳的样子动了动肩头，“真是的，醒了就说一声吗。”

“我还没醒。在睡。”始不动，还是闭着眼睛。

“喂…”

“…”

始没回应了，继续枕着剑崎睡下去。剑崎宠溺而无奈的叹口气，挑眉接受了对方随口说的设定。于是继续留在这里，让始把自己当作床睡到下个天黑。

＊＊

——剑崎，如果世界哪日尽头了，你会后悔现在的身份么？

——不会，因为始还在。


End file.
